pvmvtfandomcom-20200215-history
/u/shiningmidnight
/u/shiningmidnight's character profile. Character Name Adam "Shining Midnight" Green Character Level 2 Character Title None Character Team Affiliation Power Current Location Limbo '''Exact Location: '''N/A Power/Ability Geass Command many props to nkonrad for this amazing write-up of the Geass. Simply perfect. I can command anybody to do anything and they will do it without questioning the command. They will perform the command to the best of their ability and they will do so not remembering the command and thinking the action was their own idea. However, I need direct eye contact, and I need to speak the command aloud. Furthermore, I can only use the Geass once per person, per lifetime. (Commands such as: "Become my loyal servant" or "follow my every command" are technically possible but I don't plan on using it that way. Well, maybe if our powers/magic/tech gets ridiculous to the point where it doesn't seem so unfair to do that.) Backstory When Adam turned 26 he decided to celebrate by taking a couple of friends and doing some urban exploration. He was more than a few drinks in while he and his friends Dan and Tyler were walking around in an abandoned subway tunnel. Tyler had been the one to find a maintenance gate unlocked when he was taking the subway a couple days earlier. Suddenly Adam realized he couldn't hear Tyler, or Dan. They'd been with him just a few moments ago, he should have still been able to hear footsteps. At the very least the two were drunk he should have heard shouting or laughing or boisterous insults. But there was only silence and darkness. Adam turned around to try to backtrack and came into a room that shouldn't have been where it was. He'd never seen it before, but he was sure he'd just come through that very door a few minutes ago. Inside the doorway was a large and gloomy room, a small beam of sunlight filtered in from the ceiling, some 70 feet above, and illuminated a small pool of water with an eerily blue-white light. "Hey Dan?" he shouted out to the darkness, "Tyler? You gotta come see th-" Adam was cut off by the ghostly figure of a gorgeous woman raising out of the pool of water. Translucent though she was, some details were easy for any 26 year old male to pick out. The apparition was thin and lithe but with a large chest and narrow waist. She was clothed, though barely, as he long and flowing dress was threadbare and filled with holes. Adam caught himself thinking if one piece moved just right he'd be able to see- Wait, he'd thought to himself, you're confronted by a goddamn ghost in a mysterious room that randomly appeared where it shouldn't be and your biggest concern is a nip slip, the fuck is wrong with you?! Get out of here, idiot. "Do not run," said the figure, "I know I appear frightening, but today your fate could change for the better. I offer to you Power. Real power. Accept and one day you may be able to change the world, maybe even help save it. Deny me and forever wonder of the life that might have been." Hoarse from shock, and more than a little unsure, he licked his lips and had to clear his throat numerous times before he could barely whisper back. "What do I have to do?" A slight smile flashed across the transparent lips of the ghostly woman's lips for the briefest of moments. She seemed to grow slightly more solid as she stared into my eyes. He could swear there was something there, some sort of glow or change in her eyes, but it was gone before he could be sure. "For now... survive. I've implanted into you the power of Geass. It will awaken in you shortly. I will call upon you some day, but until I need them, explore and grow your powers. Use them responsibly..." Her voice trailed off as she sunk back into the pool of water. He looked around the room to see what else was happening and saw shadows flicker and grow ever more dim as the beam of light from the ceiling shrunk. Suddenly the world began to shake, violently. Earthquake? he thought to himself. Light began to reach his eyes at that moment and he saw Dan shaking him by the shoulder, Tyler standing a few feet away watching him, looking concerned. "Dude," asked Dan, "the shit man? We're havin' a good time and suddenly you're gone. Tyler and I have been lookin' for you for like 2 hours almost. We were about to call the cops. Did you hit your head or what?" Adam wracked his brain trying to make sense of it all. Dan and Tyler had disappeared. Then the room, the ghost chick, something about a Geass? He was about to explain everything when he realized how crazy it would sound. Instead he reached a hand to the back of his head and faked a wince, sucking air in through his teeth. "Must have been it, man," he lied. Lying had always been easy for him, made him wonder if he was a sociopath sometimes. "Thank god you guys found me. Let's get the fuck out of here, I need a shower." Dan frowned, obviously catching that something was wrong. He was always been too smart for me to sneak anything by. "I think we should get you to a hospital man," he said as he pulled me onto my feet. "Who knows how long you were out or if you have a concussion or something," Adam, still reeling internally trying to make sense of what he knew had happened. As he was sorting things out in his mind he became dimly aware of Dan, who was still trying to convince him to go to the hospital. "Look man I feel fine I don't need a hospital. Now drop it and just take me home." Fire shocked through Adam's head like he'd set off a miniature bomb in the center of his brain. The heat built up until he thought he'd scream from it and then rushed from his brain to his left eye. Tentatively, Adam reached for his eye, expecting blood or a swelling but he found nothing. In front of him, Dan's expression slackened for a few moments and his hands dropped to his sides. "You're right, you're fine. Let's get you home," he said in a monotone voice before turning to leave. Woah, Dan's even more stubborn than I am. There's no way he'd have just let it drop like that. Could... could this be Geass? I guess I have some practice to do, find out the real scope of my power. Basic Personality Sarcastic to a fault, with a never give up attitude that kind of clashes with his overall lazy stoner attitude. Speaking of which, he is a stoner. Not blazed every hour of the day but on days off he sees no problem with waking up and having a bong or two. Loves to experiment with other drugs, or anything that can mess with the way his mind perceives things. Has an addictive personality so he keeps away from the harder drugs known for their addictive properties like cocaine, heroin, and meth. Even sober, he doesn't do much unless he has a specific interest in it but when he gains an interest in something he can be nearly single-minded to the exclusion of even eating regular meals. Finally, he loves adrenaline. He drives too fast, does downhill skiing, races in derbies, does rock-climbing, hikes dangerous trails. Pretty much anything to get that adrenaline rush. Even with the obsession though he's pretty safety conscious, always wearing protective equipment and the like. Adventure Summary I knew I shouldn't have snuck into that shuttle that was loading up all the costumed capes and freaks, but I was so curious. The Geass is pretty useful sometimes! Now, after the shuttle had come to a rest I peaked out a window. The freakin MOON?!?! Not good. This is not good. I dont know if I can stay hidden until the ship returns. I wonder what I sh- UP, OR DOWN? The hell was that? I ASKED YOU; UP, OR DOWN? Some kinda psychic presence. They must be broadcasting to all of these supers. NO. I ASK OF YOU, SHINING MIDNIGHT. UP... OR... DOWN? TELL ME WHICH WAY YOU WANT TO GO. What the fuck? What do you mean up or down? I look up and see the stars and cosmos in a crushingly infinite expanse. Then below where the Earth looks impossibly small. "Earth is my home. Why would I want to go up?" I HEARD 'I WANT TO GO UP', SO UP YOU GO. "No, wait!" I shout, but too late as I feel myself being drawn upward and everything begins to change.